Accidentally In Love
by 1DHetaliaHP13
Summary: Japan was so bored waiting for everybody. Belarus was so tired of going around and finding her brother who turns down every proposal she says. Then fate made them meet each other through an accident. Aww... love.love.love.


Pause. I wish my other fanfics could wait for this one-shot. Long one-shot. Yes, I'm starting to ship this.

Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentally In Love<strong>

It was so quiet, even for a world meeting. Japan started to grunt, he made a bad decision to come to the Conference Room too early. He was used to chatting with the loud American, having tea with the punk British, talk about life with the Italian, making agreements with the German, and fighting with the Chinese. He admits to himself that he was too early, and being alone is not that fun. He already drawed tons of mangas, and he just can't wait to introduce another anime for Philippines. So he decide to stroll around, not knowing that Russia was there already.

* * *

><p>Belarus is finding her brother, as usual. She already searched in his usual hiding spot in Moscow, but still, no sign of him. Ukraine already wanted to leave for the World Conference, but she still wanted to find Russia. Having thought that Russia was already at the Conference Room, she decided to go there and so not disappointing her elder sister. Her plane ride is not complete unless she hears a song about Russia. Her sister just smiled. Ukraine loved watching Belarus so calm. When they landed, she hid herself until she saw her sister leave. <em>Now to find Russia... Where could he be?<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Japan.", greeted Russia.<p>

"Oh, Russia-san! _Ohayo gozaimasu! Hajimemashite?"_, said a startled Japan.

"Da~ what did you say? Sorry, but I find your language really hard to understand."

"It means, good morning. And how are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, thank you!"

"R-russia! Bbb-rother! W-where a-are y-you? I-I've b-been l-looking f-for y-you e-everywhere! J-just s-show y-yourself s-so w-we c-can g-get M-Married... M-Married... M-Married!", shouted a raspy voice.

"Russia-san, what's wrong?", asked Japan.

"P-please... Japan... have mercy on me. Please hide me... Please help me to hide so she can't see me...", said Russia, crying so hard.

"Okay, Russia-san. Here, plant these. Mr. Igirisu gave me them. They'll immediately grow and just hide behind it. It'll make you invisible."

"Thank you... this means a lot!"

* * *

><p>While Russia goes hiding, Japan walks around, continuing his own business. He felt a wind bringing him down. Though it just looked like the wind. A girl with blonde hair is above him, staring at him in the eyes. She was the most beautiful woman Japan has ever seen... He was wondering, why was this angel above him? And why fall on him? He stood up, and assisted the blonde girl in standing up. She still seemed to lose her balance, because she was still holding Japan's hand for assistance. She tried to turn around, but instead, she fell on Japan again, this time, their lips met. The blonde girl immediately tried to get up, but she felt her ankle was broken. Japan this this time, carried her to the infirmary.<p>

"I'm sorry...", said the woman with a blush.

"It's okay, onee-sama."

"I'm so stupid. stupid to trip on you twice..."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>As the nurse looked at the Belarus' ankle, she holded on to her stranger's hand for comfort. She couldn't help but to stare at him for strength. She can't also help to touch her lips. As she closed her eyes, she remembered the thing that happened too fast. <em>I was just trying to get up... But my balance was not actually good. I tripped on the stranger again... But this time our lips touched. <em>The scenario never left her head and as she saw her hand, there holding her hand was the handsome stranger. _I should've left my brother... If I only knew there was a stranger like him in the world._

"Does your ankle still hurt, onee?, asked the stranger.

"A little bit...", said Belarus. "I'm really sorry... that I bothered you. Now we're really late for the World Conference."

"Don't be. It's okay, they'll understand."

"Who... who are you, stranger?"

"I'm the country where the sun rises... Japan. And you, Snow White?"

Belarus didn't know what to reply. Nobody has ever called her Snow White, not even America...

"I am Belarus..."

"So you're Russia's sister? The one who was obsessed with him?"

"Not anymore... I've cured my sanity."

* * *

><p>Japan dropped Belarus off to her chair. He didn't had the chance to talk to her again after the World Meeting because she was too busy with her sister, Ukraine. Belarus on the other hand, deleted all the songs in her Ipod and replaced them with songs about falling in love. They both could not forget about the scenario where they met. The kiss felt like it was still marked on them. Little do they both know... ehem... they were obsessed with this song.<p>

**"Accidentally In Love"**

So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<p>

How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<p>

So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<p>

Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love <em>[x7]<em>

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally <em>[x2]<em>

Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<p>

Love ...I'm in love

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Totally nailed it. Uhmm... DUDES AND DUDETTES! I NEED YOUR COMMENTS! YOUR REVIEWS! BECAUSE I WANT THEM! PLS. begging mode<strong>


End file.
